User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/GE Fanfic: To Valhalla and Back
Ch 1 Wolfram Larcia of the God Eyes, a renowned field tactician throughout the Fenrir Far East Branch, is a God Eater that can almost predict the future with the help of his honed intuition and his Oracle Cell-powered vision. His almost perfect discerning of every movements of all Aragami in his line of sight due to his God Eyes is his strongest point in the frontline. However, his God Eye also had a detrimental effect to him. It became a critical factor that always hindered his potential as a full-fledged God Eater, the God Eye made him physically weaker than he was before he obtained his new eyes a years ago. Almost all of the swings he make would have been critical strikes if he could just put more force behind the attacks he dish out. This shortcoming, though, is easily compensated with the help of a group of God Eaters he trusts the most. These people worked with him in his days working as a grunt of Director Schicksal. The band call themselves the "Daedalus". The eldest of the Daedalus is a lancer who is known for the vast amount of Oracle Spikes he can dish out on a single strike. He goes by the name Seth Percival. He is also known as "The Legion" since his Power of Blood gives Seth the collective strength of a single battalion of spearmen in the field. There is also Uriel "the Winged Assassin" Grey, another member of the Daedalus. Her skill with the Knife, her innate lack of prescence, and her unstoppable power while she is in the air earned her the title. It is also rumored that the longest streak of mid-air slashes she ever made is a total 40 slashes. And lastly, the new member of Daedalus and apparently Wolfram's little sister, Mana Larcia is a long blade user who admires her older brother a lot. Mana's ability to effectively mimic another God Eater's fighting techniques is her redeaming value in the field. Although she dosent' have the same level of her brother's tactical prowess, her natural talent with a long blade that even surpasses his brother's skill makes up with it. She likes to pick her brother's technique most of the time though. The Daedalus, most people think that with this lineup of prodigies, this group should be a force to reckon with even without Wolfram's tactical advices. But what they did not know is that Deadalus is a huge mess on the absence of its tactician. Seth and Uriel tend to argue a lot about who should give commands to the whole group while Mana's inexperience in terms of leadership keeps her from making a stand between Seth and Uriel. With this symbiotic relationship, Wolfram's lack of firepower is filled in by the Daedalus while the group's coordination as a whole and each of its member is kept in check by Wolfram, himself. In short, the group became Wolfram's arms and legs while he was appointed as the Deadalus' head. This bond between them bloomed further until that fateful day of December... Alright, I'm done clearing up this side. How's yours, Uriel?*radio crackle* I'm stalking a target here. I'll wager that it is the last one in this side as well.*radio crackle* Wolfram: Good. We're almost done here *explosion* Mana: All cleared, Onii-chaaan! Wolfram: ...We're all done here already. We're now heading to the rendezvous point. We'll regroup there once you're done. Be advised. and Uriel: Understood.*radio crackle* Wolfram: ... Mana: ... Wolfram: Oi Mana, what was that explosion all about? Mana: Ummm I just used a bomb bullet? Why ask me about it, Onii-chan? Don't tell me your eyes hurting again and you didn't see what just happened? Or maybe... You're getting too old already and you already forgot what do they call the bullet that I just used? Wolfram: ... *glares sharply at Mana* Mana: ...ahh tee hee. Wolfram: This is no laughing matter, you fool! That huge explosion you just made will be heard from a half-mile radius. A huge wave of Aragami swarming at us is will be the least thing I would worry about. Mana: Sorry, sorry. Geez, Onii-chan, why so serious? You'll get old easily if you're always tightly strung, you know. Wolfram: I'll get old easily if you keep pestering me everytime. We're in a mission and be serious even for just a minute, for Pete's sake! Mana: ...Alright then, I'll just shut up if it will calm you down. Wolfram: *sighs*...Seriousness aside, I wont mind any humor as much as the next guy if we're off the field. Put your attention on the mission for now. This is for you and everyone's sake. I hope that you understand. Mana: Yes, I understand, Onii-chan, I understand... Wolfram: Good grief. Let's just hope that everything goes according to the plan. (Meanwhile...) Hey Uriel, why don't we regroup after you finished that one you're stalking?*radio crackle* Uriel: Certainly not. Huh why not? Lemme guess, you're still stalking that smallfry and yet you can't kill it yourself and your just too shy too ask me as a backup?*radio crackle* Uriel: Certainly not. Then tell me why already, Please?*radio crackle* Uriel: Certainly not. ...please respond with something else other than "certainly not".*radio crackle* Uriel: Certainly not. ... (Meanwhile...) Seth: Hey Uriel why wont you say something there? Hellooo? Are you still there? Be quiet you. I'm stalking a larger Aragami here. The large one just devoured the smaller one in one swoop.*radio crackle* Seth: Goodness gracious. Where are you now!? ... Seth: Uriel? Hey, are you still there? Damn it, Uriel! Damn.*radio crackle* Seth: Wait, what? Damn. I wish I could use your backup now Seth; Huh, but why? I've been spotted. >>>Ch. 2 Author's Note: For the first time in forever, I finally started the my own fanfic. Many thanks to Roi and Art. I would still be procrastinating before i could start anything at all if it were not for you two. I think I have to give myself a new title now. It would be called "The Warlock of Eternal Procrastination". xD Category:Blog posts